We would like to build a small motor and snowmachine shop. The building will be 20' by 24'. During the cold weather here at Crooked Creek. Many people here have snow machine trouble and they are trying to fix it with the weather cold. Many people with drinking problems will be glad to have the shop. We would like tools, a generator and sewing machine and yarn knitting sets for the ladies and also many cloth fabrics.